hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is the villain of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. He appears in the seasonal overlay of Disneyland's Haunted Mansion. History In the Nightmare Before Christmas, Oogie Boogie is a burlap sack monster who lives in a subterranean lair located outside of Halloweentown. Boogie is implied to have his three henchman Lock, Shock and Barrel kidnap mortals from the living world in order to bring them to Boogie so that he can torture and eat them in his gambling themed torture chamber. In the movie itself the henchmen bring Boogie Santa Clause to torture and kill, Boogie however is stopped from doing this by Jack Skellington who then proceeds to murder Boogie by pulling out his stitches resulting in Boogie's insides (which are revealed to be thousands of bugs) to fall into a pit of boiling acid. Appearances Haunted Mansion Holiday Disneyland Boogie didn't appear in Haunted Mansion Holiday until 2003, when he made his debut at the Disneyland Mansion. Boogie appears in the exit crypt in the area which the Hitchhiking Ghosts typically are found. He is dressed up as "Boogie Claws" where he appears alongside a kind of buzzsaw wheel of fortune labelled "Oogie's Holiday Tricks and Treats". Boogie's gifts from Halloween Town appear in the guest's doom-buggy's reflections, while Lock, Shock, and Barrel jump up to surprise them. At one point, Boogie chimed into Sally's "hurry back", repeating it mockingly and saying phrases like "don't let the tombstone hit you on the way out". This has since been removed, and restored to the original version. His presence is all over the mansion. He appears in one of the stretching portraits. The stained glass painting of the children sleeping is broken, to reveal Boogie eating candy - presumably their candy. A cymbal toy of Boogie can be found in the attic. He has appeared in two of the annual gingerbread houses in the ballroom. * In 2003, with a gingerbread roulette wheel * In 2017, with a mausoleum infested with spiders Tokyo Boogie appears once in Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare - Tokyo Disneyland's version of Haunted Mansion Holiday. He appears as the shadow on the moon at night with the man-eating spiders, as bugs in cages shake in fear. Happy HalloWishes Boogie had a supporting role in the fireworks show, Happy HalloWishes. After Jafar releases his sorcery in the sky, he laughs. He tells him to move aside, as he kicks it up a notch. He sings his song from the film, addressing the 'trick or treaters' - being the other Disney Villains - instead of Santa Claus. At the end of the show, he mockingly repeats the Ghostess' "hurry back". Trivia * Along with Oogie Boogie being the villain of the Nightmare Before Christmas, he is based on the folkloric monster "The Bogeyman" who is known for spreading fear and kidnapping disobediant children. ** Coincidentally, the Bogeyman was in a draft of the Haunted Mansion - in a marriage with Mlle Vampire. * Tim Burton doesn't consider Oogie Boogie to be a villain - more of a "nasty neighbor", as he described in his biography. * Oogie Boogie became the star of the Disneyland Halloween celebration in 2017 and 2019, and he is a very popular meet and greet character during the Halloween and Christmas season. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Pre-Existing Characters